


just my type

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: A little Angst I guess?, But a little different, Coming Out, M/M, post 15x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: After Nico's rejection in the elevator, Levi had decided to come out to his friends.





	just my type

**Author's Note:**

> combining two prompts in one, cause i'm an efficient bitch.
> 
> anon: after the kiss, Levi decides that hes gonna come out officially and start dating. Nico sees that hes fears were unfounded about having to be in the closet again, but stays away because he thinks it's too late. Lots of misunderstandings later, they end up in the elevator again. This time, they're stuck or something and have to actually talk. Maybe they argue and kiss in the middle of it or something.
> 
> marvelousbarnesss: everyone's reaction to levi being gay and levi and nico dating aka jo freaking out over their hookup
> 
> blue-eyed-bambi-baby401:  
> And something about Nico finding out Levi thought it was a date and being upset and embarrassed that it wasn't

“Hey guys?” Schmitt took a big swing of his beer. There was no need to be afraid. These were his friends. What he had to say wasn’t even a big deal. Like, not at all. It would be rather weird if they reacted at all. And yet, he was nervous, even sweating a little bit.

“Whaddup?” Dahlia replied. The others stared blankly at her.

“What? I’m trying a new thing,” she muttered when she saw the judging faces of her friends.

“Ya, ya, whatever. Schmitt you wanted to say something?” Taryn asked and looked expectantly at the other intern who chugged the beer before finally opening his mouth.

“I uh. I’m – I think I’m gay... I don’t know. I’m not straight and I think I seriously wanna start dating people,” he quickly spoke before shoving a handful of peanuts into his mouth to have an excuse not to say anything.

“Noice!” “Toit!” “Ayyy!” They all gave him a thumbs up and then Taryn ordered another round for them. That was easier than Levi thought it would be. What he didn’t notice, was Link who was standing at the bar, waiting for his beer and hearing every single word. The head of Ortho grinned. Oh he couldn’t wait to tell his friend about this.

-

“Psst, Jo, Kim,” Link jumped between Dr. Kim and Jo and lightly hit their shoulders. Him and Jo grinned when the fellow got startled. He heard some news that he knew would make his fellow a very, very happy man.

“I heard some really, really great news,” Lincoln said and threw his arm around Nico’s shoulder who just furrowed his brow in confusion. There was absolutely nothing that could be perceived as good news today.

“What did you hear, dude?” Nico asked eventually. Not that anything could distract him from the heartbreak of having rejected the cute intern. He was just curious.

“Yeah spill it.”

“That intern that you like so much… Glasses or blood bank I think –“

“Schmitt.”

“What?

“His name is Schmitt.”

“Alright. Your boy _Schmitt_ likes men,” Link said with a smug grin. He had listened to Nico’s raves about the intern and his nerdy glasses countless times. He was invested and wanted to see them finally get it on. However, Kim just sighed. Where was the enthusiasm? He just told his friend that his crush liked men too. Shouldn’t he be jumping up and down or at least smile a little?

However, Jo’s eyes grew big as she stared at Link in disbelief. “Wait, what?”

“I know,” Nico muttered, acting like nothing happened.

“Wait what?” Jo turned her head to Nico in shock. How did he already know that?

“You knew? And you didn’t tell me? I’ve been rooting for the two of you for weeks!”

“Well, thanks I guess but I already fucked it up,” Nico sighed, but then stopped dead in his tracks.

“Wait. How do you even know that he is–“

“Well I heard that him coming out to his friends last night at Joe’s. What do mean you already fucked up? What did you do?” Kim looked around, but there were to many people around them, so he signed Link and Jo to follow him into the supply closet.

“Okay, now you got me really curious. What’s up, spill the beans,” Lincoln nidnoif

“I kissed him in the elevator yesterday. And –“

“Holy shit man. You kissed him in the elevator? Bold move,” Link interrupted.

“Wait, what?” Jo’s brain definitely was broken.

-

“Damn, you’re right, you fucked up,” Link stated, earning a blank expression from Nico and laughter from Jo.

Nico knew that himself. He didn’t think that Levi would actually come out right there right then. But he did. And apparently, he was ready to date. Anyone but him. He shut his eyes for a second to take a deep breath.

“Sorry, not helpful,” Link apologized.

“What are you going to do now?” Jo asked after she regained a few braincells.

“Nothing. What else am I supposed to do? I already shot him down, ‘cause I didn’t think he’d just instantly come out,” Nico shook his head. He had his reasons to do what he did. But that didn’t mean he didn’t regret it.

“I don’t know? Maybe talk to him? Come on, Kim. He’s head over heels in love with you. And don’t act like you don’t feel the same.” Jo nodded in approval.

“Would you stop it? It’s over. There’s nothing left for me to say or do,” Nico snarled and angrily left the supply closet. He was pissed. At Link for pushing it, at Jo for being completely useless, but more at himself for turning Levi down like that. It’s not like he instantly wasn’t interested anymore, oh no, he was. How could he not? It’s just that his own coming out was probably one of the worst experiences of his life and he didn’t want to watch someone he started to care about going through it. It had destroyed his first post-coming out relationship and he was damned if he got heartbroken because of another one again. Was he being selfish by not wanting to deal with that? Maybe. But maybe it was just him trying to protect himself from getting hurt again.

-

Levi hadn’t worn _fancier clothes_ in a while.

He wore a dark red button-down shirt that was tucked into black dress pants, over it a matching black suit jacket. He looked amazing and Nico couldn’t stop staring from the other end of the hall. He was probably going on a date and he cursed himself that he fucked up like that in the elevator. It’s been a week and Levi already had a date.

Why was he such an idiot? All he could do now was to keep his distance, because as much as he wanted to be with Levi, the other man deserved way better than him. He deserved to find happiness, even if that meant that Nico would be miserable.

-

“Wow, somebody went all out for their cousin’s opening night,” Taryn commented with a grin, making Levi smile a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, she was working so hard to get this role, so I gotta show her how proud we are,” he replied before waving goodbye to her.

-

It’s been a long day for Nico. He had a surgery with Link today, who of course prodded more about the issue. All Nico wanted was to get home and sleep for 10 hours straight. He almost fell asleep while waiting for the elevator and when it opened, it took him a second to recognize that the person in front of him was Levi. Oh great.

They said nothing. It just felt so uncomfortable and Levi wanted to either run or yell. But he stayed silent. At least until the elevator was suddenly shaking before stopping completely, the light shutting off. Levi stumbled a bit, but thankfully ( _or_ not) Nico caught him before falling.

“Shit, what’s going on?” Levi frowned and pushed himself out of Nico’s arms to lean against the wall and get away from the fellow.

“In a second, the generator will probably jump in.”

“Yeah, sure I guess.”

However, the elevator did not move. After 5 minutes of silence Levi slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall. Why did he have to be trapped in that elevator with _him_ of all the people? Sometimes he thought that he was cursed.

“I uh – I heard that you came out to your friends,” Nico said after a while, sitting down too.

“Yes, I did. What a surprise, huh? I did the thing you didn’t expect me to do,” Levi hissed and looked away, while making sure to be as far away as possible from the ortho fellow. Nico just rolled his eyes and stared at the notes on the wall.

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Levi turned to look at Nico. He had to get this out at some point, so why not just doing it here and get it over with where nobody could flee from whatever they were going to hear. Yeah, that totally sounds like a great plan. Yes.

“You were playing with me the whole, weren’t you? And then when it got too complicated for your liking you dropped me like a hot potato.” Levi was surprised how steady his voice actually was. He sounded calm and collected although everything inside him was boiling.

Nico furrowed his brow, “What do you mean? I never played with you. I was genuine the whole time!” What was he talking about?

“Well, then what about when you told me to meet you at Joe’s to get you that drink I owed you? You just brushed me off and left to be with your buddies. I thought –“ He stopped. There was no point in telling him how much it had hurt getting ignored at the bar. He should just shut up again.

“You thought what?” Nico asked softer than before. Something was up. And he was going to find out. If there was a chance that he could fix this, he wanted to know.

“I thought that it was a date okay? Getting drinks at Joe’s. I mean obviously, it wasn’t because why would _you_ ever want to get with a guy like me? I should’ve known –“

It was like a huge rock just hit Nico’s head.

“Levi, I… I wasn’t sure that you were coming, you sounded like you’d rather die than come to the bar. And then DeLuca, Webber and Link were inviting me to come with them, so I figured I’ll go. Because as much as I like you, I wasn’t going to sit alone at a bar hoping that you’d show up when you clearly showed your lack of interest. I’m not that pathetic,” he muttered.

“What, but I am?” Levi snarked, already knowing that this wasn’t what Nico meant, but he was pissed at how miserable he sounded.

There was no point in commenting on that so Nico just said, “I’m sorry that I didn’t give you a chance. I wish I did, because I still like you and you probably hate me.”

Levi sighed. “I don’t hate you.”  

“Are you sure about that? I know that I was really shitty to you the last time we were in here,” Nico admitted, looking down at his shoes. He knew that Levi was way too good for him. He deserved better than a judgmental fellow. His eyes grew in surprise when he noticed that Levi was now sitting right next to him.

“I am sure,” Levi replied, putting his left hand on Nico’s knee, squeezing it a little.

“How about we start fresh? Hi, I’m Levi and I think you’re incredibly hot,” he said with a soft smile that just made Nico’s heart melt.

“I’m Nico and I think you’re just my type.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and would be very happy if you'd leave a comment :)


End file.
